


more than searching for answers

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Series: SF9 Requests ~ [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: A chance glimpse can lead to more than you think.





	more than searching for answers

From the first moment Juho saw him, he knew he was in love. Jaeyoon was a new teacher at the school he worked at, and boy, Juho felt lucky. As Juho was walking into the introductory meeting, Jaeyoon had been laughing at a joke from Inseong, and the laugh seemed to stop time and penetrate Juho’s heart with it’s husky yet tinkling quality. Then, the man had turned and looked into Juho’s soul (or at least that’s how it felt), and that was near explosive. Getting to know the man only seemed to further fan the fire that was burning in Juho’s heart.

At this point in the year, nearly at the halfway mark, they’ve built a solid rapport that even the students can’t help but notice. It even leads to the students cheering them on whenever one comes to the other’s classroom to ask if they want to eat dinner or drink coffee together. 

It’s simple. They enjoy each other’s company, and everyone can see it. They can even see how desperately the two are in love with one another, although they might not know that the two men were oblivious to the feelings of the other. 

At least they both were until Jaeyoon caught Juho gazing at him with a lovelorn look. He caught him through the mirror, so Juho was still oblivious to the other’s newly acquired knowledge. 

From then on Jaeyoon tried to leave hints, but really he was just teasing Juho at this point. Or was he just teasing himself? 

It started with leaving long, lingering looks that just seemed to make Juho hot and bothered. Then he would leave lingering touches on his shoulders, his hands, his back. 

The frustration was pent up for sure as Juho began reacting to his looks and touches, making Jaeyoon the flustered one. 

This game of cat and mouse comes to a head when they’re grading papers together in Jaeyoon’s classroom.

Although they haven’t actually begun to grade them, they’ve just been sitting around and chatting aimlessly while listening to the buzz from the kids outside playing in the summer sun. Usually, they’d be halfway done by now but the combination of the summer heat and good company has them unwilling to work. 

Juho groans from the student desk he’s leaning on with his head bent backwards; highlighting the tendons in his neck. “We’d better start grading those papers Jaeyoonie.” He brings his head upright to shoot Jaeyoon a wicked grin. “They won’t correct themselves you know.”

Jaeyoon sags against the desk, the heat making his muscles relax, his legs stretched out as he moans. “But can’t we wait a few more minutes? Please?” He began to pout, but was stopped by the sight of Juho strutting over to him.

Within seconds Juho was between his legs and had his arms around him. Jaeyoon swallowed, not prepared for the sudden onslaught, especially after the display Juho had just put on with his neck. It was so near now.

The close proximity made him feel dizzy, his heart was pounding and it was becoming harder for him to breathe as seconds went by. 

He could feel Juho’s breath skimming his ear, especially as he whispered. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” 

The words made his stomach drop. How long had he known? It seemed Jaeyoon wasn’t the only one playing the game. 

Juho continued. “But I have to confess Jaeyoon, I am hopelessly in love with you. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

“Y-you are?” It wasn’t news to Jaeyoon and yet he couldn’t help his disbelief at the words that fell like velvet from Juho’s lips. 

Juho leaned back without removing his arms and gave Jaeyoon a serene smile before placing his forehead against Jaeyoon’s.

“Yes.” He breathed out.” I can’t deny it anymore.”

Jaeyoon felt a wave of relief wash over him. “I love you too Juho.”

They stayed like that for a minute, just in each other's embraces, until Jaeyoon took upon himself to peck Juho on the lips. He pulled away quickly to give Juho a cheeky smile and giggling at his flustered expression.

Juho let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Grinning devilishly, Jaeyoon dived back in to kiss Juho again. It was sweet and intoxicating, the kind of kiss that’s hard to back away from.

They weren’t moving anytime soon, that was for sure. Those papers would just have to wait.

...at least until Inseong walked in on them.

“I didn’t think you’d make your move so soon! Who was it? Jaeyoon?”

“Please just- stop.”

“Aw you guys are no fun. All right, go back to sucking face.”

“Inseong!”

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a dear friend of mine ;-; <3 I hope you all enjoy it! <3
> 
> Prompt: "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."


End file.
